Bri, Robot
Bri, Robot is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Stewie builds a robot clone of Brian. Meanwhile, Peter runs an illegal Chinese restaurant. Plot During his birthday, Brian worries about the legacy he's leaving behind, so Stewie offers to help him, with the end result being a robot duplicate as a living biography. Brian is skeptical at first, but the robot shares all of his interests and they soon bond, including having sex. Stewie confronts him the next day about his activities, having built sensors into the robot. As time goes by, robot Brian's imitation of Brian starts to get on the latter's nerves, but when presented with proof that it is indeed his own habits, he admits that he hates himself, deactivating the robot. Stewie arrives applauding, having made his point that Brian is so boring that no one would want his life story. Robot Brian moves out and settles in at the marina, where his various body sensor tones play "Carol of the Bells" until Stewie's phone is interrupted by an unwanted call from Allison Janney. Meanwhile, in order to get out of bad stories by Joe and Cleveland, Peter asks Quagmire to tell a sex story. But as he starts, he is distracted by the smell of a new Asian massage parlor. But when Peter finds out how much Quagmire pays for his 'massages,', he lands a job there. Not only is Quagmire distressed when he bumps into him there, but the place is raided by Joe and the police as a brothel. Facing criminal charges, the guys hatch a plan to blackmail Joe in another massage parlor which works despite Joe's attempts to resist. At home, after coming to the conclusion that all massage workers are prostitues, Lois inquires why Peter would take such a job and he reveals it was to buy her a fancy comb for her hair. She shows him her bald head under a wig and admits she sold her hair to buy him some massage oil. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Bribot *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson Minor Roles *Jasper *Ricardo *Kimi Quagmire *Bonnie Swanson *Kevin Swanson *Susie Swanson *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Carter Pewterschmidt *Babs Pewterschmidt *Seamus Levine *Mort Goldman *Death *Barnaby Bananas *Janine Bananas *Brittany Babott *Harvey Winstein *Bob the Minion *Allison Janney *Tom Tucker (Deleted Scene) *Joyce Kinney (Deleted Scene) *Bruce (Mentioned; Deleted Scene) Trivia *This episode is famous for being the most "Hit & Miss" episodes of the series, as it contains an equal number of good and bad jokes. *The title of this episode is a pun on the movie, "I, Robot". *This episode takes place on Brian's birthday. **Brian officially turns 9 years old in this episode, which equals up to 63 in dog years. *Attendants of Brian's birthday party. **Peter Griffin **Lois Griffin **Chris Griffin **Meg Griffin **Stewie Griffin **Glenn Quagmire (by force) **Kimi Quagmire (accompanying Quagmire) **Cleveland Brown **Donna Tubbs-Brown **Joe Swanson **Bonnie Swanson **Kevin Swanson **Susie Swanson **Jasper **Ricardo **Carter Pewterschmidt **Babs Pewterschmidt **Seamus Levine **Mort Goldman **Death *Quagmire gets in legal trouble with Joe for getting involved with prostitution. *Cleveland finds a lump on his scrotum. Medically, this would be classified as epidydimal cyst, which is harmless. It's cause is unknown, but one theory is that it comes from dead sperm. Cures and treatments include puncturing the lump with a needle and draining the fluid and surgically removing it. Neither of which are necessary, as this lump is completely harmless and non-cancerous. So, as long as this lump isn't causing Cleveland any physical pain or inconvenience, he has nothing to worry about. *Cleveland also says that he doesn't have a doctor, despite having done to Dr. Hartman before. Additionally, he used to see Dr. Fist as his official doctor, while he lived in Stoolbend for The Cleveland Show. *Brian's go-to person, he would describe as his "hero" is Martin Luther King Junior. *Joe accepts a sexual favor from an Asian masseuse, officially making him an adulterer. Cultural References *Brian's two proposed titles for his autobiography are "Barking Up the Right Tree", and "Are You There, Dog? It's Me, Brian". *Stewie bashes Post Raisin Bran, saying it's not as good as Kellog's cereal. *Robot Brian comes with the new U2 album, a reference to the album Songs of Innocence, given to all iTunes users for free in 2014 whether they wanted it or not. *Brian and his robot double posing as the Barklevoss twins at Harvard mimic the Winklevoss twins and their claim of Zuckerberg stealing their idea of Facebook. *Peter teases the age of Chrissie Hynde from The Pretenders. *Stewie says that Arby's makes him sick. *Joe listens to "Tubthumping", by "Chumbawumba". This is the second time in the series, that song has been featured, with the first being in "The Boys in the Band". *Joe has a monkey sister and a monkey nephew. Continuity *Bribot quotes Brian from earlier episodes, including "Whoa, ass ahoy!" from "Death Has a Shadow", "I'll be on the veranda, since you're already on the cross." from "Brian Griffin: Portrait of a Dog", and "Who's leg do you have to hump to get a dry martini around here?" from various episodes. Deleted Scenes *Tom and Joyce do a news report on a Japanese guy going to Hawaii. *Stewie telling Brian that he gets distracted every time someone says "What's that?" *Cutaway about Stewie dissing Cleveland's wardrobe. *The guy on the plane having a great deal of respect for Allison Janney. *Quagmire having a voiceover, where he mentions again, having a great deal of respect for Allison Janney. *Stewie stealing a joke from The Office and gratuitously making fun of Allison Janney. *Brian looking up Anton Yelchin's jeep. *Peter saying that Bruce kept picking him as a prostitute and making his towel fall off. *Carter requesting an Asian prostitute that looks like Chloe Kim. *A brick joke to Post Raisin Bran, sponsoring Brian and Bribot making out. *Joe tells his co-worker, Gary that he has a tall wife. *Chris getting high off of the glue from a model set. *Nonsensical joke headlines on the newspaper. *The Talking Talking Dead. *Stewie gets a call from Allison Janney. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Brian Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Quagmire Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes